Caroline the Cutie
by VampireKaira
Summary: Caroline has left Mystic Falls to visit Klaus in New Orleans. She is cursed by Celeste and left outside Mikaelson Manor. Rebekah finds her but not as she expected... HIATUS!
1. Cursed

Caroline the Cutie

**A/N Hayley is not part of my story.**

"This stupid city! Where is Klaus? Why is it so hard to find your way around? I mean this is the Big Easy, it should be easy" Caroline muttered angrily. She stomped round endless corners after almost 2 hours of being lost in New Orleans when she bumped into a black haired witch. That witch was Celeste.

"Are you okay? You've been wondering around for quite some time now" Celeste asked wondering who the new baby vamp was.

"I'm looking for Klaus Mikaelson" Caroline said guardedly.

"Klaus? I'll take you to see him" Celeste said whilst one thought was running through her brain. This must be the baby vampire who Klaus so desperately loves she thought as she muttered an incantation. Klaus was known for his penchant for blondes and silly little Elijah had mentioned Caroline so Celeste was prepared, she finished the incantation. Then reaching Mikaelson Manor she disappeared leaving a 6 six-year old Caroline in front of the gates. Caroline skipped towards the gates thinking that it was a magic palace but the gatekeeper refused to let her in so she began wailing.

"Mommyyyy. This horrible man won't let me in." Caroline screamed out as tears stained her cheeks wishing her mommy was here. She was confused, where was mommy? She continued crying louder and louder until she saw a blonde lady approach her. She was very pretty and looked kind, Caroline was sure she would help her find her mommy.

"Hello sweetheart, are you lost? What's your name?" Rebekah Mikaelson asked as she scanned the child's appearance. She was wondering who she was as she was alerted to the child's screaming by Diego. The child looked very sweet, Rebekah thought as he waited for an answer.

"Hello, I'm Caroline Forbes and where am I? Where's my mommy? I want to go home." Caroline asked nervously as she looked around.

No way could the child be THAT Caroline Forbes, Rebekah thought. She asked her where 'home' was to be sure; it can't be Little Miss Cheerleader for certain.

"Mystic Falls. I want to go home and be with my mommy. She's the sheriff you know; Sheriff Liz Forbes" Caroline bragged as she became more comfortable with Rebekah.

"You're in New Orleans Caroline. Come inside and we'll talk about getting you home. Is that okay?" Rebekah asked, really hoping that this little girl wasn't Barbie, although all the facts added up to that conclusion. How could she be a child? And a human one at that?

Rebekah escorted Caroline into Mikaelson Manor and ensured she had something to eat and drink before settling her on the sofa and calling for Marie-Therese, the maid, to take care of her whilst she phoned Nik.

"Caroline, I'll be back in a moment. Marie will take care of you while I'm gone" Rebekah announced.

"Okay, but call me Care because only mommy calls me Caroline. My best friends Elena and Bonnie call me Care" Caroline responded happily, content with this nice lady.

"Okay Care. Then you should call me Bekah instead of Rebekah. Only my big brother Elijah calls me Rebekah" she insisted. Then, she walked out of the room with a purposeful air, determined to alert Klaus to Barbie's current state.

"Nik, we have a problem. A small human problem. Caroline has been turned into a human child and is with me at home" Rebekah explained.

"Bekah, are you sure?" Klaus asked aggressively, hoping it really wasn't his love.

"Of course I'm sure Nik. She herself told me her name is Caroline Forbes, her mother is the Sheriff of Mystic Falls and her best friends are Elena and Bonnie. Sound familiar?" Rebekah mocked.

"Okay Bekah. I'm coming and I'll alert Elijah too. Do not to let her come to any harm" Klaus warned.

Rebekah put the phone down and went back to Caroline who she found chasing Marie around the room playing tag. Her childish innocence warmed Rebekah's heart and she thought of her own childhood and how she was once a naive, sweet girl like the one playing in front of her.

"Bekah I'm hungry now" Caroline announced. "Can I have some orange soda and crackers please?"

"Of course Care. Marie will fetch it for you, won't you Marie" Rebekah asked with a glare towards Marie who was painting her nails in the corner. She got up slowly and went to the kitchen and got what Caroline wanted when she heard the door go and saw her master come in.

"Bekah is this Caroline?" Klaus asked quizzically as he surveyed the little blonde girl munching on her crackers. It certainly looked like his love what with her bossy manner and deep blue eyes.

"Hello love. I'm Niklaus Mikaelson, Rebekah's older brother but you can call me Nik" Klaus introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Caroline but you can call me Care and Bekah's been really nice to me. She said once you came you would take me home. Please?" Caroline babbled. It was his Caroline and she was a child. Human and unprotected. He decided to keep her with him until he worked out how to restore her back to her vampire self.

"Not yet love although I will soon. I just need to wait for my big brother Elijah" Klaus said whilst watching her scribble over a piece of newspaper.

"Fine. Will you play with me then?" Caroline asked innocently as she got hold of an empty vase with nothing but water in it and began splashing Klaus. He stood for a moment with such a scary look that Caroline started to regret it. Then, Bekah laughed hysterically "She's got you there Nik" when Caroline advanced towards her and did the same. Klaus smiled, a proper smile, and began laughing too as he and Rebekah chased Caroline around the room and then having caught her began to tickle her into oblivion when he noticed someone standing in the doorway...

**A/N Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Memories

CC 2

**A/N Thanks a lot for all your reviews. They really motivate me. Thanks also to all the people who have followed or favourited this story.**

"Hello Niklaus, Rebekah. Am I to assume that is Miss Forbes?" Elijah questioned as he took in his siblings' sodden appearance. Niklaus even had a smile on his face but not the sneering smile Elijah had become accustomed to but an almost tender smile and Rebekah, well she looked like the girl she was before her change into a vampire. She was her happy, caring self. He was amazed at this change in his siblings. He looked at the girl- Caroline and saw a radiant smile light up her face as she looked at him.

"Yes brother. This is Caroline, my love. She arrived here as a human child and demanded to be returned home at which point Bekah realised it was my Caroline. So we have been entertaining her until we can find the source of this enchantment" Klaus explained as he watched Caroline fondly.

"Hello Miss Forbes, I am Elijah. Niklaus and Rebekah are my younger siblings" Elijah introduced himself.

"Miss Forbes, I'm not an adult yet. I'm Care" Caroline said happy to have a new friend in the tall man wearing a suit. "Why are you wearing a suit? Aren't you uncomfortable?" she teased.

"In fact I am very comfortable Caroline. Now tell me more about yourself" Elijah asked, taking his turn in keeping Caroline occupied whilst Niklaus and Rebekah discussed the problem of a human Caroline.

"How is it even possible Nik? By all rights she should be an adult vampire not a human child. I wonder if she was cursed by someone here" Rebekah thought as she absent-mindedly watched Caroline and Elijah play hide and seek. She was amused by her honourable, grown up brother acting like a child alongside Caroline.

"I don't know Bekah. But here? You think someone from New Orleans cursed her not someone from Mystic Falls. Why?" Klaus asked whilst wondering if his enemies had found out about Caroline and were trying to use her against him.

"Well for one thing, none of her friends have been frantically ringing us up demanding to know what we have done with her. That suggests she might have been coming to visit you. But also, she doesn't have any personal enemies" Rebekah explained her thoughts to Klaus who was watching Elijah play 'teachers' with Caroline. Caroline was demanding Elijah sat down and learnt his alphabet much to his siblings' amusement who were affectionately watching Caroline.

The Caroline had obviously become bored playing with Elijah and wanted to do something else for she ran to Rebekah begging to play dress up with her clothes.

"Please Bekah! Please, you're so pretty. Make me as pretty as you" Caroline implored Bekah with puppy dog blue eyes that looked about to spill with tears.

"Come on sister. Let her play with your clothes. Although Caroline love you're just as pretty as Bekah, don't worry" Klaus told Rebekah as she took Caroline's hand and led her upstairs to her treasure trove of clothes.

Once they had gone upstairs, Elijah and Klaus began discussing how to restore Caroline after Klaus had explained his fears and Rebekah's ideas as to why she was a human child.

"Come Niklaus. We shall pay a visit to Sophie Deveraux and see what can be done" Elijah commanded of his brother who was looking rather beside himself with worry for Caroline.

"Rebekah, we're leaving to see Sophie. Take care of Caroline little sister or you will regret it" Klaus shouted to Rebekah who shouted her agreement back as he and Elijah left the Manor.

Caroline had just tried on one of Rebekah's many flapper dresses from the 20s; this one was a beaded silver one that covered Caroline completely as she began putting on long beaded chains to match. Rebekah stifled a laugh as she thought how cute Caroline was looking in the oversized dress and jewellery and took a photo with her phone to send to Nik.

"_Caroline in one of my flapper dresses. She looks so cute. Hard to believe this is Barbie" _Rebekahsent to Klaus knowing he would find some pleasure in it. She was worried for him what with Barbie a child and the pressures of ruling New Orleans. She hoped he would find a solution and quick. She heard her phone ping.

"_Adorable. But I prefer my love as she is" _Klaus sent back to Rebekah who was halfway through reading the message when she heard a cry.

" Arghhhhhh Bekah, my ankle hurts. Owwww" Caroline screamed out to Rebekah who realised the reason for her cry and instantly removed her heels from Caroline's feet. She had obviously tried them on and hurt her ankle. Rebekah laid her out on the bed, flashed downstairs to grab and ice pack and slowly iced the swollen, throbbing ankle. She had tried to feed Caroline some of her blood but she spat it straight out and was so disgusted by the thought that Rebekah had to make do with human methods. She was lucky her mother was a witch and that Caroline had merely sprained her ankle, otherwise there was no telling what Nik would do to her. She prepared a calming tea of camomile and had Marie make a poultice of herbs to put on the ankle. After all these years, she still remembered her mother's methods and managed to lessen the swelling considerably of the ankle and ease Caroline's pain. Caroline eventually fell asleep and so Rebekah tucked her in whilst reminiscing over the moment when Nik had hurt his ankle.

_Memory_

"_Nik, your ankle looks swollen. Let me go and tell Mother for you can't move it can you?" Rebekah asked in the manner of someone who already knows the answer._

"_It will be fine Bekah. Father pushed me over, you know that and so Mother will not aid me in anyway. See I am moving it now" Klaus replied as he gingerly tested his ankle._

"_Wait here Nik" Rebekah called as she sped off. She came back with a poultice of herbs including camomile to calm the ankle down and pressed it down gently. Then, she used the ice she had gathered from the floor and gently patted his ankle with it. Within a few minutes the swelling had gone and Klaus was able to stand._

"_Thank you sister. As you have helped me so I shall always help you. Always and Forever" Klaus thanked Rebekah._

"_Always and Forever Nik no matter what" Rebekah reminded him._

**A/N Please review! **


	3. Foes

CC3

**A/N Thanks so much for all your reviews, follows and favourites! They really inspire me. Also, I'm so sorry that I've taken so long with this chapter but I had some family problems. **

"Miss Deveraux, we require your assistance in an urgent matter" Elijah commanded as he spotted Sophie.

"Yes little witch. I need you to do a spell for me so come on out. No need to hide" Klaus boomed across the witch shop.

"What's your problem now Klaus? Need some help? Well you can get lost since you refused to help me so why should I help you?" Sophie vented angrily as she thought of Klaus's betrayal. He refused to hand over Davina and now all four Harvest girls were dead with no hope of resurrection. Papa Tunde, Genevieve and Bastianna were all dead. Only Celeste was still alive but nowhere to be found.

"Please Miss Deveraux will you aid us?" asked Elijah as he explained the problem to Sophie who looked thoughtful.

"It's an easy enough spell to undo. It's only a de-aging spell. Little kids learn it as a way of practising their magic. I'll help you if you help me find Celeste. Maybe if she dies, Monique and the other girls can live" Sophie bargained, desperate to bring her niece back to life. Her lovely and sweet niece who trusted her to ensure she was resurrected. She was guilty of carelessness and would now do her best to save Monique.

"We have a deal then Miss Deveraux. You restore Miss Forbes and we will find Celeste so that you can kill her. I give you my word" Elijah promised with gallant honour that ensures his word is binding.

The two brothers left with Sophie back to Mikaelson Manor, hopeful once again of restoring Nik's beloved Caroline back to herself. They approached the Manor and opened the door. It was a horrific sight. All their fellow vampires, Marcel's Day and Nightwalkers were savagely killed. Their blood created a crimson lake across the floor and their bodies were mutilated, tortured beyond belief.

"Rebekah! Caroline! Rebekah! Caroline!" Klaus and Elijah alternately shouted as they searched the Manor. They came to Rebekah's room and saw the door was dripping with ruby droplets of blood and were afraid. Klaus opened the door and saw Rebekah writhing in agony. He noticed the source of her pain: Tunde's blade.

"Nik find Caroline! That bitch Celeste took her" Rebekah cried out in pain as Elijah wrenched the blade out of her chest.

"Sister, will you be alright?" Klaus asked hesitantly.

"I will remain with our sister. Have no fear Niklaus she will be fine. Take Sophie and do a locator spell on Miss Forbes. Then Rebekah and I will join you and aid you once you know here she is" Elijah said taking control of the situation. He helped Rebekah up and fed her his blood to speed her healing. She had been tortured severely. His heart bled for his darling baby sister. She was crying for the first time in an age and all because of his Celeste. He would kill her so that she would never torment him again. He looked at Rebekah and saw the terrible lacerations on her arms fade alongside the gaping hole left by Tunde's blade.

"How are you feeling now sister? Do you require anything?" Elijah asked concernedly as she struggled to move. His sister, one of the Originals, reduced to this state. He would take revenge for her and save Miss Forbes so as to rebind his family once more.

"I am fine now Elijah. Thank you but we must save Caroline. Let's go and aid Nik. This will break him if she is hurt and it is my fault" Rebekah confessed guiltily. She recounted the events to Elijah who comforted her as she cried.

"It is not your fault sister. It is mine. But no matter we shall save Miss Forbes" Elijah said as he and Rebekah left the Manor to search out Klaus and Sophie. Maybe they had found where Caroline was located. His phone rang.

"_Elijah, Sophie has located Caroline. Celeste is holding her in the cemetery. Come soon" Klaus hurriedly said down the phone._

"_We are coming Niklaus" Elijah replied._

Elijah and Rebekah flashed to the outside of the cemetery where they saw their brother Klaus alongside the witch Sophie. The four of them ventured into the cemetery and immediately smelt the cloying ambrosia that was human blood, the vampires hissed and their fangs came out. Coupled with their red eyes they looked fearsome and it was brave witch who would anger them. They followed the beautiful smell of blood and came to Celeste. She had cut Caroline's palm open and dripped the blood into a jewelled goblet whilst chanting a spell.

"Nice of you to join us" Celeste mocked as she drew the salt circle.

"Lijah, Nik, Bekah please help me! Please!" Caroline cried in fear as Celeste sliced open her other palm, the blood oozed out and Caroline's cries became louder and more frequent.

"Let her go or I swear I will give you such a painful death" Klaus threatened as his love continued sobbing so hard.

"Celeste, your quarrel is with me not that poor child. Release her and we shall fight it out" Elijah implored. He was getting uneasy looking at Celeste's maniacal laughter.

"Leave her alone you bitch!" Rebekah shouted at Celeste before turning to Caroline. "Don't worry Care sweetheart you'll be fine. We will save you" she insisted.

"Bekah it hurts" Caroline's eyes flooded with tears, looking like stormy sea, as Celeste roughly dragged her towards her circle. That one action did it and caused Rebekah to lose her temper. She jumped at Celeste and broke her wrist before screaming in undeniable agony.

"Sister!" Both Klaus and Elijah shouted as they ran forward to comfort her but they too were immobilised by Celeste. All 3 Originals were down and writhing in searing pain. Seeing this Caroline began to cry again out of hopelessness. No one would be able to save her. She cried for her mommy, Lena and Bonnie and Lijah, Nik and Rebekah.

**A/N Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	4. Bound

CC4

**A/N Thanks for all your reviews, follows and favourites! They make this author smile **

Celeste was too busy tormenting the Originals and that little girl to notice Sophie Deveraux hiding in the shadows. Sophie was slowly chipping away at Celeste's magic to free the Originals so she could sacrifice Celeste for her beautiful niece: Monique and she needed the Originals to do that. They were allies once more to rid New Orleans of a dangerous old witch but Sophie had no doubt if she was perceived as a threat or she perceived them as a threat then they would be enemies once more. The spell was complete and she watched as the Originals regained composure.

Rebekah ran to Caroline, cradling her in her arms, and flashed her away back to Mikaelson Manor. She set her down on the scarlet satin sofa and compelled Caroline to forget everything and accept her blood to heal her. Then, with maternal feelings, she laid a sheepskin wool blanket over her and put her to sleep before flashing back to the cemetery to join in aiding Celeste's demise.

After being freed, Klaus turned into a fearsome wolf and pounced on Celeste, pinning her down while she attempted to cast attacking spells on both Elijah and Klaus. She got no further than muttering the first word before Elijah viciously ripped some cloth of her top and shoved it in her mouth. She was going crazy, attempting to escape when Sophie bound her with magic. Then she made a small gesture to Klaus who turned back to himself. He and Elijah proceeded to violently drag Celeste into the salt circle she had made for Caroline. They relished in her pain and discomfort. Elijah was glad of the chance to kill that woman who had hurt her so many times over and savagely yanked her hair as she tried to plead for mercy.

"Celeste, you have tormented my family and as such I wish only pain for you. How dare you even think I would spare you? " Elijah said dumping her in the middle of the circle and sucking very last drop of her blood out, save one so that she could be sacrificed.

"You little bitch. You hurt my love! I was right in killing you all those years ago but I obviously didn't do a good enough job. How dare you touch my family?" Klaus was enraged and summoned his wolf form once more so he could proceed to bite her arms and legs until they were non-existent. He had left her arm and legless before changing back. Rebekah approached.

"Caroline is fine and safe. Now onto you bitch! You used an innocent child and hurt her beyond belief. You wanted to hurt our family and you did. But we will always survive" Rebekah proclaimed as she raked her nails across Celeste's face and pulled every inch of hair out, marring the beauty that had entrapped Elijah. Celeste was a gruesome mess, only living enough to be sacrificed. Sophie called upon the ancestors and sacrificed Celeste, plunging the silver dagger deep into her heart. Blood spurted out and Celeste lay in a circle of her own making, a fitting punishment.

Almost instantaneously, the bodies of the Harvest girls were reanimated and Monique ran to her aunt, Davina to Marcel whom Rebekah had phoned and the other girls to their families. Celeste's plans were over.

"Come Elijah, sister. Let us return home" Klaus suggested as he and Rebekah flashed back to the Manor to find a vampire Caroline sleeping on the sofa. Elijah paused long enough to glance at Celeste.

"Thank you Elijah for helping me. I have restored Caroline and she is fine. I am in your debt" Sophie praised after finally getting her niece back.

"It was no trouble Miss Deveraux. I am glad to be rid of that accursed witch" Elijah said as he too flashed back to the Manor.

"Is Miss Forbes alright? Miss Deveraux assured me she was fine" Elijah asked concernedly.

"Barbie's fine. She's sleeping" Rebekah replied as she watched Nik carefully rearrange the blanket over Caroline with a soft tenderness that she was unused to seeing. Maybe this could be a new start for all of them. Maybe there would be no more running.

"Good. When she awakes I wish to apologise for Celeste as it was my fault she was hurt" Elijah said with guilt. He was deeply angered by Celeste's betrayal and couldn't believe she would stoop so low to get her revenge. However, one good thing came out of this horrific mess; it was evident that Miss Forbes brought out the best in Niklaus and so acted as a binding agent for their family. She was the key to the survival of their familial feelings towards one another.

"Don't worry brother. It isn't your entire fault. After all if I hadn't killed the bitch in the first place maybe she never would have sought revenge" Klaus pondered absentmindedly as he fondly watched Caroline sleep. She was beautiful, as still as marble yet far more alive with a rosy warmth tinged within her cheeks and she had come for him. She had chosen him. This single thought set his whole being alight with warmth and pleasure and he would do everything and anything for her. The other women were just distractions, a way to ease his pain and allow him to forget all the horrors he had committed. Caroline was different. She was full of fire and yet could be as cold as ice. She was his at last. And he would be hers as well.

Shivering violently, she opened her eyes and saw the one person she wanted more than anything sitting beside her, almost as if he was guarding her. Looking further afield she saw Rebekah and Elijah chatting but with that same protective stance. They were protecting her and she was grateful.

"Klaus..." she croaked out as she realised she was an adult vampire once more.

"Yes love?" he asked with a devilish smile as he noticed she was awake and well.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review! **


	5. Family

CC5

**A/N Thanks for all your reviews, follows and favourites! They make this author smile **

"Thank you for saving me. I came here for you because I love you and I don't want to be with anyone else" Caroline whispered softly to Klaus as she got up. Klaus pulled her in for a hug and she felt like she was home at last. His loving, protective embrace assured her that she made the right choice in leaving Mystic Falls and choosing the right person for her.

"Any time love." He quietly said to her, aware that his brother and sister were watching with slight amusement. Caroline extracted herself from his embrace and turned to face Elijah and Rebekah.

"Elijah thank you for saving me. Rebekah, what can I say, thanks for saving me and caring for me when I was a little child. You're nicer than I ever thought so what do you think to a fresh start?" Caroline asked nervously. She was touched by Rebekah's almost maternal care previously and wanted to get to know her better, the happy, smiling girl not the Original she had become.

"Miss Forbes, it was my fault in the first place you were taken. I apologise sincerely and hope that you will forgive me" Elijah said remorsefully. He still dwelled on Celeste and hoped that he would be able to forgive himself for her misdeeds.

"Please Elijah. It wasn't all your fault" Klaus butted in.

"None of you are at fault here and Elijah please call me Caroline. Rebekah what do you say to a new start?" Caroline reiterated as he watched the blonde Original stand there unspeaking.

"Of course Barbie. A new start is what this family needs after all these years. But if you break my brother's heart I will kill you" Rebekah mock threatened. She wasn't about to ruin Nik's happiness and she too wanted a fresh start. Maybe if Nik was happy then she and Elijah would be able to be happy as well.

"I love Klaus. I needed some time to figure things out but I have always loved you Klaus. I wanted to stay to help Elena, be there for Bonnie and my friends but I'm tired of watching everyone save Elena at any cost" Caroline announced as she thought of her Mystic Falls' friends. Elena, one of her best friends but the centre of everyone's lives and Caroline didn't want to be second best anymore. She didn't want to keep sacrificing everything for Elena who judged her for loving Klaus. Bonnie, her other best friend, an amazing friend but she too was busy with Elena. Stefan, her third best friend, who kept her sane no matter what. But he only wanted to be with Elena. Matt, the all star quarterback, who would go to end of the world for Elena and not even think about anyone else. Tyler, her ex-boyfriend, hell bent on revenge from Klaus no matter the cost. He chose his revenge over her. Damon, he abused her and would sacrifice everyone and anyone for Elena. No she would make a new life for herself with the man she truly loved and do her best to forget her friends.

"In that case love, you should call me Nik. Welcome to our new home" Klaus welcomed Caroline with a devilish smirk that she fought the urge to be sarcastic about. He made a small hand gesture and within seconds, a maid arrived with champagne for them all. He toasted "To a new start!" to which everyone said 'hear hear' and they downed their drinks in one. Elijah and Rebekah then left, giving the lovers some time alone to reunite.

"So Nik. Did you miss me?"Caroline teased as she snuggled up next to him.

"Everyday love. Everyday." He replied as he kissed the top of her head. They stayed like that all night, entwined together forever at last. For Klaus it was a night never to be forgotten, Caroline was finally his in all ways possible. For Caroline, it was the beginning of her dream life. She and Klaus had finally been united and she had never felt happier. The night passed into day and so Elijah came downstairs to find his brother and Caroline sleeping next to each other in embrace.

Caroline stirred as Elijah walked past. She was a very light sleeper.

"Good morning Caroline" Elijah greeted her as he grabbed a blood bag and began drinking with a savage gallantry that Caroline found intriguing. He was a chivalric vampire and yet even he couldn't control his cravings for blood fully. Blood. The ambrosia of vampires. Thinking of it made her hungry so she too grabbed and blood bag, slightly dislodging herself from Klaus so as not to wake him.

"Good morning Elijah. It looks so sunny today" Caroline commented as she delicately sucked every last drop of delicious blood out of the bag.

"The weather looks beautiful and so we are having a party to celebrate the new accord between the vampires, werewolves, witches and humans. It is a momentous occasion for New Orleans and I hope you will be able to persuade my brother to attend" Elijah invited Caroline. He had been planning this party for a while but given the exceptional weather today he would have the party today and it would also be a party to welcome Caroline.

"Of course Nik will attend. We all will Elijah" Rebekah replied as she gracefully glided down the stairs. She was excited about the party, given that the last one had ended in trouble but was also looking forward to being a family again.

"Klau-Nik will come to the party tonight. I'm definitely going Elijah. It will be so much fun. But I didn't bring anything suitable to wear for a formal kind of party. Rebekah will you come shopping with me? You have really great taste and maybe you can help me surprise Nik" Caroline asked hesitantly. She really needed a new dress and Rebekah was a great shopper. Plus it would kick start their new friendship.

"Why not Blondie? I could also do with a new dress considering that all my old ones have been worn before" Rebekah agreed. She was softening to Caroline and could even see similar traits within her from when she was human.

"Aw Bekah, playing nice? I'm glad you two are getting along. I'll pay for whatever you like so feel free to pick out the most expensive items possible as you used to enjoy doing Bekah" Klaus joked as he took in the sight of his sister and his queen standing side by side. Maybe there was hope for a new start after all.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	6. Kidnap

CC6

**A/N Thanks for all your reviews, follows and favourites! They make this author smile **** I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update but I have exams so I won't be able to update frequently. Hope you like it!**

"Barbie that dress is definitely you! You should get it" Rebekah said. She wasn't lying either, that gorgeous yellow dress looked amazing with Caroline's golden hair. It fell above Caroline's knees and highlighted her slim figure with a gold diamond belt. Plus it was expensive so it would piss Nik off a little too.

"It does look like it was made for me..." Caroline said wistfully. "I'll get it. What about you Rebekah?"

"Blondie please. Call me Bekah. Anyway, I've not seen anything I like yet" Rebekah replied as she scanned the room. Caroline also glanced around the room and saw a sapphire blue silk evening dress that she was sure would look perfect on Rebekah.

"What about that blue one over there? The evening dress one with sparkling sapphires around the halter neck of the dress. " Caroline pointed it out to Rebekah and she fell in love with it. Rebekah tried it on and instantly bought it.

"It looks perfect on you! It totally showcases your curves and cleavage" Caroline praised as they handed over Nik's card to pay. They left the store happily, their relationship had improved a lot more. Rebekah lost her icy coolness and saw Caroline as a really good friend with great taste. Caroline lost her prejudice and began to see Rebekah almost like a big sister. They decided to go grab some lunch before going accessory shopping for some new shoes.

"Shit. I left my purse in that store. I'll be back in a sec" Caroline raced off to grab her purse. Rebekah waited for her, absentmindedly thinking that she and Barbie would look beautifully gorgeous tonight when she felt a sharp stabbing pain in her chest from behind. She turned around and tried to dislodge the stake from her back when she saw him. He injected her with something and she found herself falling to the floor, powerless over her own body.

"Why?" she silently mouthed, unable to speak. She felt herself being dragged away when everything went black.

Meanwhile at Mikaelson Manor...

"Niklaus, I assume you will attend this party to show your support for our treaty. Therefore, I want you to be my envoy to the wolves and the humans. You have found your pack so you should speak to the wolves and you know Father Kieran. I will speak to Miss Deveraux and Marcel, given your current enmity with both. Is that understood Niklaus?" Elijah commanded as he watched Klaus stare back at him with a mocking smile.

"Very well brother. But, I will attend only for Caroline. There will never be peace amongst all the factions and so this treaty is a farce. Regardless, I will do as you say big brother" Klaus replied before speeding off to see Father Kieran. Elijah gave and almost imperceptible shake of his head before visiting Miss Deveraux.

"Miss Deveraux you are invited -"

"To a party-"

"Celebrating the new peace treaty-"

"Between the factions-"

"I hope you will attend-"

"And show your support." Klaus and Elijah explained to their respective groups. Despite not agreeing, the brothers' speeches were almost identical. Every group had decided to attend but not to celebrate unity; instead they wanted to size up the opposition before making their move. Klaus then heard his phone ring: Caroline.

"_Hello love. Finished shopping? Want to meet?" Klaus asked devilishly down the phone._

"_Nik-" Caroline said before he interrupted._

"_I'm sure you'll look delightfully sexy tonight. How much is the bill?" Klaus asked._

"_KLAUS!-" Caroline said more insistently as he continued to tease her._

"_Klaus Mikaelson! Rebekah is missing and I can't find her!" Caroline hysterically shrieked down the phone. She had tried to look for Rebekah and found some of her blood but she was clueless to the enemies Rebekah might have._

"_Bekah's missing?" Klaus repeated as he tried to process what Caroline just said. His little sister._

"_Yes! Missing?! Hello! We need to find her. I'll meet you at home" Caroline commanded as Klaus sounded like a lost little boy. She quickly phoned Elijah and explained._

"Bekah is missing? I will ensure whoever has taken her will die a slow painful death at my hands" Klaus raged as he paced up and down while Caroline filled in the details.

"We will find her Niklaus. I myself will personally ensure that" Elijah vowed as he phoned Sophie to explain the problem. He wanted the witches to do a tracking spell and see if they could find her.

Klaus just wanted his little Bekah back and swore revenge almost constantly. He and Elijah counted up their enemies, made plans whilst waiting for Sophie and the witches to do the spell. He was quickly losing patience when he felt a calm hand on his back. Caroline pulled him into a hug and felt his tension release into her. She was worried too, Rebekah had become almost sisterly, but they couldn't all fall apart. They needed a plan of action.

In a confined room somewhere...

Rebekah awoke to find herself lying on a hard, cold concrete floor. Her injuries had healed but she was craving blood desperately. She sat up and examined her surroundings. It was familiar but not in New Orleans. Of that she was sure. Maybe she was in Mystic Falls, or Italy or France. She drove herself crazy trying to work out where she was. She stiffened as she saw a vampire come towards her and moved into a defensive stance by the door. The door opened and she felt herself being thrust back into the wall. She looked up.

"I see you're awake now Sexy Beks. Or should I say She-Klaus. Don't worry if your 'family' cooperate then you'll be fine. See you later!" He said as he strode out of the room. She recognised him and his voice. It was him.


	7. Problems

CC7

**A/N Sorry for the wait. I have exams at the moment. Hope you like it! **

Mystic Falls

Rebekah hammered at the door, using all her Original strength but to no avail. It wasn't budging one bit. That little bastard would pay for what kidnapping her. She was sure of that.

"Damon, you bastard! Let me out immediately! Nik and Elijah will kill you when they find out and you'll be sorry!" Rebekah threatened, shouting as loud as she possibly could to make Damon feel scared. But he wasn't scared. He waltzed back into the room and slammed the door shut.

"Sexy Bex, they won't find you so you can shut up. This place is protected by extremely powerful witches so it can't be found. Anyway, if your 'family' play nice you have nothing to worry about" Damon explained mockingly.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? You know that's impossible given that all the white ash stakes are destroyed. Torture me? I can withstand anything. And you know it so why don't you give up and I promise you'll die painlessly" Rebekah countered with bravado. She wasn't going to sit there and play the victim whilst waiting for her brothers to save her. No she was going to play Damon's little game to catch him off guard.

"Aw Bex, we don't want to kill you. At least not now. The witches still need your family" Damon mocked as he strolled out of the room. Rebekah attempted to attack him but he shut the door before she had a chance. Those witches he was talking about, surely they're not as powerful as Davina and Sophie, Rebekah reasoned as she scanned the room looking for something to escape. That's when she spotted the doppelganger bitch waiting for Damon with her simpering smile. So, she thought, they're my kidnappers. Easy. She began planning her escape and getting revenge on Damon and that doppelganger bitch Elena.

"Damon are you sure this will work?" Elena asked nervously as she looked towards Rebekah's prison with disdain.

"Sure Elena. Klaus will definitely give us what we need. He loves his little sister too much" Damon explained as he pulled Elena closer to him and kissed her. Rebekah watched through the glass door and was disgusted. They were too sickening. But that would work in her favour. She knew Elena hated her and wanted revenge so she used that to her advantage.

"Hey doppelganger bitch, do me a favour and get me some blood. I'm thirsty" Rebekah commanded after Damon left.

"In your dreams Rebekah. You're a hostage not a guest" Elena retorted as she tried to ignore Rebekah's increasingly desperate pleas for blood.

"Help me!" Rebekah cried before fainting. She had been in that cell for 3 days and was feeling starved of blood.

New Orleans

"Elijah, we've located Rebekah. She's being held in Mystic Falls" Sophie told Elijah as she showed him where on the map the witches used for the tracking spell.

"Thank you Miss Deveraux. I am in your favour" he said speeding away from the Quarter and towards Mikaelson Manor.

"Niklaus, Rebekah has been located. She is being held in Mystic Falls. We must leave immediately" Elijah ordered.

"Mystic Falls? Did you know about this love? Did you offer to help? Answer me!" Klaus roared to Caroline leaving her dumbstruck. He was furious and could feel his hybrid anger pulsing through his body as he thought of his poor sister.

"Klaus Mikaelson. How dare you accuse me of helping? Rebekah and I have been getting on better and I love her like a sister. I love Elijah like a brother and I love you, you idiot! If I had known I would have told you, you stupid hybrid" Caroline ranted as Klaus stared accusingly at her.

"Niklaus! Caroline! Calm down. Let us find Rebekah first then you two may have your quarrel" Elijah said frustrated as he began speeding off to Mystic Falls. Caroline followed him and Klaus followed her reluctantly. He didn't dare to think about the fact that Caroline might be a traitor and instead focused on killing the bastards who kidnapped Rebekah.

"That's Sheila Bennett's old house. How can Elena use everyone like this? It's so shameful." Caroline vented.

"Elena, love? How did you know its Elena's fault?" Klaus stared menacingly at Caroline.

"Oh come one Klaus. Everything in Mystic Falls revolves around Elena. It doesn't take a genius to work it out" Caroline said exasperated as she marched towards the house. Elijah and Klaus soon followed suit and were confronted with a circle of witches chanting endlessly.

"Where is Rebekah Mikaelson?" Klaus asked scarily as he scanned the house and saw no sign of her.

"I said where is Rebekah Mikaelson!" Klaus shouted as he grabbed the closest witch to him and threatened to snap her delicate neck. She put up a fight but Klaus was stronger, much stronger and he could snap her neck in an instant.

"I'll tell you. Please let my sister go" said a boy, emerging from the shadows. He was obviously her twin as they shared the same facial features.

"Luke no" choked out the witch as Klaus loosened his hold on her. The other witches continued chanting until Luke silenced them with a look and sent them away. They exited slowly constantly glancing backwards, afraid for the lives of their brightest witches.

"Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert are holding her hostage in the Salvatore cell within their house." Luke explained quickly. Klaus released the witch and strode out the door.

"You're Liv and Luke aren't you?" Caroline asked. "Bonnie told me about you two. I'm sorry for Klaus" and with that she sped on over to the Salvatore House. She reached there a little later than Elijah and Klaus and so what she saw was unthinkable.

"Nik!" Caroline cried as she surveyed the destruction around her. How could this happen she thought desperately. Nothing was worse than this in her mind. She sank to her knees and was overwhelmed by thoughts dancing through her mind. What would happen next, she thought, after everything?

**A/N Thanks for reading! Please review, follow or favourite as it motivates me to keep going and write faster. **


	8. Attempt

CC8

**A/N Sorry this is so late! Exams are driving me crazy.**

Caroline was shocked and furious. Elijah lay on the floor, stabbed with some kind of new dagger, in a pool of his own scarlet blood. Nik, her Nik, was beside him being pinned down by Damon. Rebekah was bloodstarved and unconscious. Fury screamed through her veins as she ran towards Nik and threw Damon off him. Damon hit the wall with a thud but got up and ran towards her and restrained her. She then noticed Bonnie standing in the corner and chanting. No, she Caroline Forbes would not let her love of her life die. She would save Elijah and Rebekah, her surrogate brother and sister, as well from whatever Elena and Damon were planning. Elena, her former best friend, was a bitch. How Caroline managed to ignore it she didn't know. Of course, Damon was the reason for Elena's damn bitchiness. She took their pulses and thanked God they were still alive but she could see the life draining out of them.

"Nik! I love you! Please get up! Come on Nik!" Caroline encouraged furiously, trying to pull him up but it was no use. He was physically stuck to the ground. Tears streamed down her face as she tried, they were hot, angry tears and she knew someone would pay.

"They won't be getting up again Blondie. You should save yourself though" Damon mocked as he strutted into the room.

"Why? What did they do to you? They left Mystic Falls" Caroline screamed in a rage.

"Care, they're monsters. We're going to sacrifice them so we can be human again. Isn't that right Bonnie?" Elena asked pleadingly, willing Caroline to agree with her.

"That's right Care. Esther has been talking to me and she will give us the cure for vampirism if we ensure the Originals die according to this spell. Don't you want to be human again?" Bonnie reasoned with Caroline who was getting angrier as she heard the explanation.

"Firstly, Bonnie Bennett how could you agree to this? Secondly, how can we trust Esther? Thirdly, it's wrong. Elijah, Nik and Rebekah all deserve to live. Lastly, I am happy being a vampire. It's only Elena who can't accept the truth!" Caroline fought back.

"It's for the good of everyone Care." Elena tried to persuade but Caroline was not going to believe that shit.

"You know Elena. I love Nik. Elijah and Rebekah are my family. I will fight to save them!" Caroline said as she pulled the dagger out of Elijah's chest and rested precariously near Elena's heart.

"Barbie let go of Elena. NOW!" Damon commanded as he watched in fear for Elena's life.

"Stop the spell!" Caroline insisted as she began plunging the dagger into Elena's heart.

"It's too late Care" Bonnie tried to dissuade Caroline but it was futile.

"Fine if they die, Elena dies, and then Damon, then you Bonnie and then I will kill myself. Understood?" Caroline laid down her terms. She would save them no matter what or die trying. Bonnie ceased chanting and Caroline waited anxiously for them to wake up.

"They won't ever wake again Care. You're blinded by love" Elena said spitefully as Caroline plunged the dagger deep within Elena's chest and watched as she fell to the ground dead. Damon rushed towards Caroline and pinned her viciously against the wall, pulling the stake out of Elena ready to use it on Caroline.

"You killed her! Elena! Barbie you're going to die. Elena!" Damon raged as he began driving the stake into Caroline's heart with as much force as he could muster. She killed his Elena. After all they went through to be together. His Elena was dead.

"Not so fast mate" Klaus called as he awoke. He pulled Damon away just in time to save Caroline, his love. The one who fought to save him.

"I concur Niklaus. How should we punish him? He attempted to break our family" Elijah menacingly said as he too awoke. Rebekah was still yet to awake and showed no signs of life.

"Come on Rebekah! You're not dying on me!" Caroline said as she grabbed Bonnie and cut her wrist, dripping the ambrosia that was blood into Rebekah's mouth. Each drop added more and more colour to Rebekah's face before she finally got up. She, Caroline Forbes, had saved the Originals.

"Nik, you need to spare Damon. He was acting on Mother's orders and I think losing his one true love, the doppelganger bitch is punishment enough. Isn't that right sister?" Rebekah turned to Caroline, a glint in her eye as she said 'sister'. They were family now. Always and forever.

"I agree with Bekah. Come on Klaus. Let's go home" Caroline persuaded as she softly tugged him out of the house. Elijah and Rebekah shortly followed suit, leaving Damon and Bonnie to deal with the destruction they had caused. They sped back to New Orleans.

"Can we never be free of our Mother's plans?" Rebekah mused angrily. For years they were victims of her plans and even with her demise she still attempted to end them. To kill her children. She had succeeded with the deaths of Finn and Kol but she would not succeed in killing the remaining Originals.

"Our Mother hates us. Is it really any wonder she still plots our deaths?" Nik replied as he held Caroline's hand with a soft smile.

"We should remain vigilant. I have no doubt our Mother shall attempt to end us again" Elijah cautioned as he thought back to the simpler times, before they were vampires. Before, Klaus was revealed to be a werewolf.

"You guys. It's over for now so we should totally make the most of it. We should go on holiday!" Caroline excitedly planned. She was ready to spend time with Klaus, with no distractions.

"You want us to leave our home and go on holiday?" Elijah was bemused. They had spent so long fighting for their throne and Caroline wanted to go on holiday.

"Where love? I'll take you anywhere you want" Klaus promised with a smirk as he thought of what he and Caroline could get up to, away from his family's prying eyes.

**A/N Thanks for reading! Please leave a review to let me know what you think. **


End file.
